The Internet is currently based on address-routing networks, such as Internet Protocol (IP) networks, with a frame of reference of where content is located, for example, at a given IP address. In ICN networks, the frame of reference is based on what content is requested, rather than where the content is located. Examples of ICN networks may include content-centric networking (CCN) networks and named-data networking (NDN) networks.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.